


gyrate

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: gyrate 
(v.) rotate, spin, revolve, turn (round or about), whirl, twirl, swirl, pirouette; swivel





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own fob

**gyrate**

(v.) _rotate, spin, revolve, turn (round or about), whirl, twirl, swirl, pirouette; swivel_

Aku tidak pernah merasa senang punya pembenci. Sungguh. Tidak ada yang membuatku depresi selain mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada orang di luar sana yang mau-maunya menghabiskan waktu untuk membenciku. Aku tahu kedengarannya memang lemah, tapi aku bisa apa? Menjadi badut dan bahan tertawaan selama empat tahun di sekolah cukup membuatmu trauma dengan segala bentuk ketidaksukaan.

Bagaimanapun, aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan hal ini pada orang lain. Memalukan dan aku tidak akan bisa tahan resiko yang mungkin kutanggung nanti.

Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak tercengang saat Pete maju dan memukul seorang bajingan yang melemparkan telur busuk ke kepalaku sehabis kami manggung. Bukan memukul, kurasa. Lebih tepatnya menghancurkan hidung sekalian rahang atas pria asing itu.

Pete menjadi sangat diam setelah dia berhasil diamankan. Dan untungnya manajemen kami sangat jempolan dan malah balik mengancam si brengsek yang mengaku punya _backup-_ an polisi. Masalah ini harusnya sudah selesai. Tapi kurasa belum.

Dan aku tak tahu kenapa, mendadak sosok Pete yang menghajar bajingan dengan gaya, tertempel erat di pikiranku—menjungkirbalikkan pendapatku yang buruk-buruk soal dia sebelumnya.

**—patrick ugh thanked pete**


End file.
